


Ang Sagot sa Paglimot

by Prinsipe ng Poot (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Philippines Setting, Alternate Universe - UPD, Awkward First Times, M/M, medyo erotiko
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/Prinsipe%20ng%20Poot
Summary: "May graded exam ako para sa 'yo. Ang tanong: Bakit ba palagi mo ako tinatanong kung natatandaan ko ang mga pinaka-una natin? May problema ba? Nakakalimutan mo na ba? Ganu'n na ba talaga tayo katanda?"





	Ang Sagot sa Paglimot

**Author's Note:**

> Puwede bang pakinggan ninyo itong kanta na umaalingawngaw ng alejortiz feels!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBKq-TiGdtA
> 
> Para sa aking mga ninong, sa lahat ng alejortiz shippers na hindi ko na nare-replyan sa dami ng kuwentuhan sa chat. Masaya naman mag-backread. Bless you all! Yakap<3
> 
> Paumanhin sa paglapat ng creative license sa mga bagay-bagay.

**Ang Sagot sa Paglimot**

"Naaalala mo pa ba?"

Nakatayô silang naghihintay sa FC waiting shed, nag-aabang ng Katipunan dyip. Papalubog na ang araw at nag-aagaw ang kahel at bughaw sa langit.

Ngumiti lang si Istong, napatawà. Paisa-isang dinaanan ng hinliliit ang mga daliri ni José, at sa pagitan ng mga puwang, isinuksok ang sariling mga daliri.

"Palagi mo naman 'yan tinatanong sa 'kin."

"Pero, _naaalala_ mo nga ba?" giit ni José, pisil-pisil ang kamay niya.

"At palagi mo binabago-bago ang ibig mong sabihin. Ano ngayon ang gusto mong maalala ko, mahal?"

"Ano... 'yung..."

Sa dinami-raming beses na sabay silang umuuwi, namamangha pa rin si Istong. Lagi't laging may bagong maiisip si José.

"...Unang beses tayo kumain nang sabay?"

* * *

"Hi, sir!"

"Hello po, sir!"

"Good morning, ser!"

"Siiiiiiiiiir! Hello!"

May mga umagang pakiramdam ni Prof. Ortiz na isa siyang sikát na tao. Sa dami ng mga nangangalabit ng kaniyang pansin, aba, para siyang artista sa pasilyo ng AS! Pagdating ng AS lobby, makikipag-patintero siya sa sandamakmak na tao, papuntang CASAA.

Nasa may entrance na siya nang may marinig siyang sumilakbo ng, "PROF NGA AKO!"

Napalingon si Ortiz. Nakita niyang may kausap na mamâ ang sekyu sa entrada. Matangkad at may bigote, naka-shades, at dark blue polo. Nakatupi ang mga manggas hanggang siko. Itim na slacks ang pambaba, at mukhang naka-Sperry.

"Ser, I.D. lang po—"

"Ba't kailangan ng I.D., e bibili lang naman sa CASAA?"

"Ser, trabaho lang po."

"Iho, gáling pa 'kong Eng'g. Kíta mo naman 'yang init, 'di ba?" 

Hindi niya alam, kung anong sumanib sa kaniya, kung bakit sa isang iglap, nilapitan niya ang dalawang nagtatalo. Tinapik ni Ortiz ang balikat ng mamâ.

"S-sir!" Nakangiti siya't nagbigay ng maikling pagkaway. "Nandiyan na pala kayo! Kanina ko pa kayo hinihintay." Lumingon siya sa sekyu at bahagyang yumuko. "Salamat po, manong. Sige po, mauna na po kami!" 

Yumuko rin ang gwardiya, bilang pagbati sa propesor. Pinalusot sila nang walang angal. At lumusong sila sa agos ng mga pawisang katawan. Sinampal sila ng iba't ibang amoy. Pabango. Shampoo. Mints. Axe. Downy. At kasabay din ang amoy paa, hininga, pawis, anghít. Pagkatapak nila ng AS walk, naramdaman ni Ortiz ang bigat sa kaniyang balikat.

"... Student ba kitâ?" tanong ng lalaki, nakaarko ang kilay sa likod ng tinted shades.

Umiling siya't nagpaliwanag, "Sorry, narinig ko lang kasi. Baguhan si manong, kaya mas strict." Mahiyaing itinago ni Ortiz ang ngiti. "Prof din nga pala ako. Taga-Ling dept. Evaristo Ortiz." Inilabas niya ang kamay. "Kahit Ortiz na lang. O Istong. Kayo bahala."

"Alejandrino," pagpapakilala niya. Iniabót niya ang kamay ni Ortiz. "José Alejandrino."

"Nice meeting you, sir."

Pagkatapos ng handshake, yumuko si Ortiz at nagpaalam. Nakatalikod na siya't paalis nang natigilan sa pagbulyaw ng "Sir!" ni Alejandrino. 

"Sir...?"

"A... May... klase pa ba kayo?"

"Mamayang 2:30 pa naman. Bakit, sir?"

"Ano... wala. Pero! Ano... sa totoo, baguhan lang din ako. Hindi ko pa talaga alam kung saan ang CASAA. Sabi nila, parang canteen daw?"

"Ayan lang po!" Itinuro ni Ortiz gamit ang nguso. "Isang diretso lang naman, 'di ho kayo maliligaw."

"Um, ano... nag... Nag-lunch na ba kayo? O may kasabay ba kayo? O may iba ba kayong gagawain—putsa, sorry, ang..."

"Mmm," napaisip si Ortiz. "Hindi pa nga ako kumakain."

At sabay silang naglakad papuntang CASAA.

* * *

"Istong?"

"Ano iyon, mahal?"

"Naaalala mo pa ba?"

Bumuntong hininga si Istong, pero may nakangisi naman siya. Ayan na naman si José sa kaniyang mga tanong tuwing pauwi na sila't naghihintay sa waiting shed.

"Ang alin, mahal?"

"Noong unang beses ka nalasing."

"Excuse me? Baka ikaw 'yun! Tandang-tanda ko 'yun, ano!"

* * *

Karaoke lang ang ipinunta ni Ortiz ngayong gabi. Hindi inuman. Hindi iyakan. At lalong-lalo na hindi para masukahan, o gawing unan ni José.

Mga lima sila sa loob ng videokehan. Siya, si José, si Tonio, si Paco, at si Eduardo. Magkakabarkada na silang apat noon pa, nahila lang siya dahil kay José. Wala siyang angal. Nagdeklara na ng walang pások búkas. May paparating daw na super typhoon. Nagpatianod siya sa kaunting kaligayahan, tutal wala ring silbi na asikasuhin ang lesson plan kung next week pa ang susunod na klase.

Hati-hati sila sa bayad ng karaoke, ng drinks at snacks. Noong una, puro juice-juice lang ang ino-order. Hanggang sa paulit-ulit na biro nina Antonio at Eduardo na "mas masarap kung may alak." Napikon yata si Paco at pinagbigyan sila ng tig-isang San Mig Light. Hindi naman sila nalasing sa isang bote. O sa dalawa. O sa, teka... bakit, parang, isang case na yata itong sa mesa?

"Sige, subukan mo!" Mangiyak-iyak ang boses ni Paco. Akmang masusuka na si Tonio, halatang pinipigilan. Nangingisay na ang mga mata niyang nilalabanan ang antok-pagod-kalasingan. Tikóm na tikóm ang bibig, ayaw mapahiya. 

"Sige, sumuka ka. Hindi kita ida-drive sa inyo, loko!"

Pero hindi si Tonio ang bumigay, kundi si Eduardo. At sa manggas ng balikat ni Ortiz pa! Kamuntik nang matapunan sa tenga! Nagúlat si Ortiz at napatayô. Nagisíng tuloy ang natutulog na José, na nakaidlip sa kaniyang kanlungan. Gumulong siya kasama ng tangan na mikropono, at nahulog sa lapag. Lapag na may malagkit na tapon ng mango juice.

* * *

"Mahal?"

"Yes, mahal? Ano naman ngayon?"

Matagal nakatulala si José, hindi kumikibo. Bahagyang gumapang ang kabâ kay Istong. Bakâ may problema. Hindi siya makasalita at tila bang pinagpapawisan, kahit maginaw na nitong hápon.

"Unang... Ano..."

"Ano?"

"Unang ano."

"Ano nga?"

"Alam mo na. Unang ano. 'Yun." Pabulong niya ito sinabi at napahagikgik si Istong. 

"Ito ba 'yung S sa English, pero T sa Filipino, at I sa Binisaya?"

"Napakahusay mo talaga magsalita. Alam mo talaga patakbuhin ang puso ko, gamit ang dílang iyan, ano?" At kinindatan niya si Istong.

* * *

Matagal man bago nagkaaminan, dumating na rin sila sa puntong nakikitulog na sila sa bahay ng isa't isa. Pareho silang hiwalay sa pamilyang nasa probinsya, at may sariling inuupahan sa siyudad. May ilang buwan na silang nagliligawan. Nagkataon pa, habang naglalakad sa Oval, sabay sila nagtapat ng damdamin. Nahampas ni Istong si José, na muntik nang matapilok sa humps na kupás na ang pintura. Ang lihim na pagtingin para sa isa't isa, binura na ng pagtawa at ng dahan-dahang paghawak-kamay. Simula noon, araw-araw silang naghihintay sa waiting shed. Pero sa mga panahong ito, si Istong ay pa-Katipunan, habang si José ay sumasakay ng Ikot lang.

May isang araw na nagkayayaan silang kumain sa Maginhawa. Nagtalo pa sila kung sino'ng manlilibre, at nauwi sa desisyong mag-KKB (kaniya-kaniyang bayad). Sa pagitan ng hapunan ay kuwentuhang walang dulo. Ni hindi nila napansin ang oras. Nagulantang sila sa magkadaupang-palad ng orasan.

"Hala! Hanggang 9 lang ang gate sa Katipunan! Paano ka uuwi? Hatinggabi na pala..."

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Istong. "Siguro... lalakarin ko na lang? Medyo malapit naman dito ang C. P. Garcia, ano?"

"Ano'ng tingin mo sa 'kin? Na hahayaan lang kita maglakad dis oras ng gabi?"

"Ano'ng magagawa ko?"

Napatingala si José. "Ano," bumuntong hininga siya. "Puwede ka naman makitulog sa apartment. Wala naman problema sa 'kin, alam mo 'yan."

"Alam ko, pero, minsan nahihiya rin ako. Pinapahiram mo pa ako ng damit pantulog."

"Ay, 'sus, parang damit lang. Bakit, gusto mo bang huwag magdamit?"

Pareho silang nagúlat sa kaniyang sinabi.

Nang gabing iyon, walang angal si Istong sa pagdagan ng mga kamay ni José sa kaniyang dibdib. Paisa-isa niyang ipinutok ang mga butones ng kaniyang polo. Nagliyab ang init ng mga palad sa kaniyang balat. Umalab lalo nang magdikit ang kanilang mga labi. Sumiklab na parang umaapoy na santelmo sa loob ng kanilang katawan.

Maayos nilang isinantabi ang mga polo sa paanan ng kama. Kinalas nila ang mga sinturon, isinampay sa malápit na upuan. Pareho nang nakabukol ang kani-kanilang ari sa likod ng pantalon, sa likod ng boxers.

"Ngayon lang ako—" ngunit hindi nagawang tapusin ni Istong dahil dumapo ang labi ni José sa kaniyang leeg at tuluyang napaungol. Pinupog niya ang panga, paakyat sa pisngi, paakyat pa sa tenga. Napatakip si Istong ng bibig nang hindi mapalakas.

"Hindi 'yan dapat ang hinahawakan mo," ani José, na kinuha at ginabayan ang kanang kamay ni Istong, pababa at papunta sa matigas niyang ari. At alam na ni Istong ang paghimas nito, tulad ng miminsang paghimas din niya sa sarili sa mga palihim na sandali.

Hindi nilabasan si José noong gabing iyon. Mali rin ang kanilang posisyon na nakapangibabaw siya kay Istong, habang nakatungkod ang mga kamay at tuhod sa kama. Sa hindi inaasahang kakatwang pagkakataon, biglang napulikatan ang pwit ni José. Nalukot ang mukha niya sa biglang kirot. Napa-aray siya, mahinang-mahina, at napahiga sa kaniyang gilid. Natakot si Istong na baka nasaktan niya, at paluha na siya nang biglang natawa si José. Pagtáwa na walang hiya-hiya kung dis oras na. Hinagkan niya si Istong sa noo.

"Sorry," bulong niya. "Namulikat lang. Okey na ako."

"Hayop, akala ko nakalmot kita o ano," sabay punas ng namuong luha sa gilid ng mata.

"Gusto mo ba, ikaw naman?"

Tahimik niyang ginapang at pinupog uli ang katawan ni Istong. Sinamba ng kaniyang dila ang buong katawan ng minamahal, bago sila natulog nang mahimbing.

* * *

"Mahal, naaalala mo pa ba 'yung unang beses tayo umuwi nang sabay?"

Napaisip si Istong at umiling. "Hindi e..."

"Aba, 'yung totoo, mahal?" Nakapinta ang malinaw na pag-aalala sa mukha ni José.

"Nagbibiro lang, mahal! Mukha bang makakalimutan ko 'yun?" Sabay kindat kay José.

* * *

Sabay silang naghanap ng mauupahan. Balak na nilang bumukod at mag-live in.

Nagsimula sila sa Maginhawa, isang Martes na walang klase dahil holiday. Kung saan-saang kalye na ang napadpad ng kanilang mga paa. Malingap. Magpakumbaba. Maginaw. Masikap. Matalino. Hindi sila nakuntento. Napag-isipan nilang tumingin sa Katipunan. Baka may condo o town house for rent. Kahit for sale, puwede rin. Hindi pa kasi tenured si José, kaya malayo pa siya mabigyan ng pabahay sa komunidad ng UP. Si Istong, hindi niya nailakad ang mga papeles noon, ngunit hindi ito kawalan dahil may sarili naman siyang inuupahan na. Ngayon lamang siya nagsisisi nang kaunti, subalit tapós na ang mga ganap.

May ginagawang condo sa kalyeng Esteban Abada. Napag-abutan sila ng flyer ng isang lalaki na mukhang mabango at mapagkakatiwalaan. 

"May units pa ba?" tanong ni José. At pumasok sila ng show room ng condo. Ipinakita na rin ang iba't ibang features, tulad ng parking space, pool at playground sa 8th floor, na may function rooms pati art room at music room, gym sa 9th, roof deck.

Lumabas silang masayang-masaya, maaliwalas ang mga ngiti, kasing liwanag ng haharaping kinabukasan.

"Hindi na natin kailangan maghintayan," ngisi ni José. "Uuwi na tayong sabay."

"Sa wakas."

Bagaman hindi madalian at mabilis ang pag-turn over ng condo sa kanila (ilang buwan din itong pinroseso), nang makamit na nila ito, magsisimula pa lang ang Agosto. Pareho silang may klase ng Mid-year. Sa huling linggo ng pasahan ng kung anu-anong final requirements, tsaka lamang nila pinaglaanan ng oras ang kanilang tahanan. Halos dalawang linggo lang ang natitirang bakasyon. Sa bakasyong ito, isiniksik at ibinalanse nila ang tungkulin sa akademiya, at tungkulin sa isa't isa. Computation ng grades muna, bago ang paglilipat ng gamit. Dire-diretso, walang pahi-pahinga, hanggang 1st day of classes na ulit sa panibagong school year.

Umabot ng tatlong buong araw ang pag-aayos ng bahay. Sa huling araw, pagsapit ng hapon, napahinto sila nang mapansin ang panibagong pinta ng langit sa loob ng kanilang kuwarto. sa labas ng bintana, nag-aagaw ang mga kulay sa likod ng mga ulap. Matitingkad na dilaw at kahel, maputlang limbahon, mapang-angkin na bughaw, malihim na pula. Sumasayaw ang mga kulay lila't morado. Nakangiti rin ang buwan.

Sa sandaling iyon, pinanood muna ng dalawang mag-irog ang paglubog ng araw. Maalikabok man, magkahawak-kamay silang nag-abang ng gabi, ang paghatid ng dilim at mga bituin. Ngunit hindi lamang dilim ng gabi ang bumalot sa kanila. Dilim din ng pagkapikit, ng pagnanasa, ng pagkapâ nila sa isa't isa, ang pagdantay ng kanilang katawan, alat sa pawisang balat, at pag-iisa ng kanilang hininga, singhap, ungol, halik, dila, supsop, kagat, subo.

Nauwi sa pagtatalik, at ito lamang ang unang gabi nilang magkasiping.

* * *

"Mahal?" tanong ni Istong, habang naghihintay sila ng dyip pa-Katip. "Gusto mo bang maglakad palabas? Okey lang ba kung doon na lang tayo sumakay?"

Tumango si José, at sabay silang tumawid ng Oval at naglakad nang dire-diretso. 

"Mahal?" tanong muli ni Istong. "May graded exam ako para sa 'yo."

"Ako?"

"Ang tanong: Bakit ba palagi mo ako tinatanong kung natatandaan ko ang mga pinaka-una natin? May problema ba? Nakakalimutan mo na ba? Ganu'n na ba talaga tayo katanda?"

Natawa si José, at buong ngiting itinanong, "Naaalala mo ba? Kung saan ko iniiwan ang puso ko?"

Nagulat si Istong sa kakatwang tanong. 

"Iniwan ang puso...?"

"Oo, dati, iniiwan ko ang puso ko."

"Saan?"

"Du'n," lumingon si José, at gamit ang labi, itinuro ang pinapatungkulan. "Sa waiting shed."

"Sa... waiting shed?" Nakataas ang kilay ni Istong, klarong malabo ang pag-unawa sa kapwa guro.

"Oo, dito kasi kita iniwan bago tayo magkahiwalay. Noon."

"O, magkasama naman tayo pauwi na. Ilan taon na, 'di ba? May problema ba...?"

Bumuntong-hininga si José. "May... may lahing dementia kasi sa pamilya namin, mahal. At, napag-alaman ko, nakalimutan na raw kami ni Inang. Ang Tiyang Rosa, ganu'n din, sumalangit nawa. Ang Tiyang Bebang, si Kuya Tano, si Kulas, si Kanla, si Tiyo Arturo, Tiyo Virgilio, at ngayon, ang Inang... At— teka, hindi ko sinasabing malilimutin ako!O, na malilimutan kita. Pero... Mahal, takót ako. Takót akong makalimot. Ayokong makalimot."

Napatigil sila sa paglalakad nang hinagis ni Istong ang mga braso at pinulupot si José sa isang mahigpit na yakap. Kamuntik na sila matumba, maimbalanse sa bakû-bakông daan.

"Hindi naman madaling kalimutan ang salitang tahanan. O kung paano umuwi rito." Humigpit ang yakap niya kay José. Binalot, diniin, inilapit sa dibdib. Binurol ni José ang kaniyang mukha sa kurba ng leeg ng kasintahan. Ibinaling ni Istong ang ulo at binulong sa kaniyang tenga: "Kaya huwag kang mag-alala. José, hanggat nandito ako, mahahanap mo ang sagot."

**Author's Note:**

> GLOSSARY & UP DILIMAN* GEOGRAPHY:  
> \- Anghít: body odor  
> * AS: Arts and Sciences. Bulwagang Palma.  
> \- Bughaw: blue (langit/ sky references. Not to be confused with asul.)  
> \- Buntong hininga: sigh  
> * CASAA: College of Arts and Sciences Alumni Association Food Center. Nasunog noong 2015.  
> * Faculty Center: FC ang shortcut. Bulwagang Rizal. Nasunog noong 2016.  
> * FC waiting shed: sakayan sa tapat ng (nasunog na) FC.  
> \- Kahel: orange (both fruit & colour)  
> \- Kakatwa: odd, strange  
> \- Limbahon: pink  
> \- Magkadaupang-palad/ magkadaop: magkapatong ang mga kamay/ palad  
> \- Morado: purple  
> \- Nagpatianod: (salitang ugat: anod) matangay sa alon/ malunod  
> \- Pasilyo: corridor  
> \- Paghimas: hawak/ touch  
> \- Pinupog/ pupog: series of continuous kisses  
> \- Pulikat: (variations: namulikat/ napulikatan) cramps  
> \- Puwang: space  
> \- Santelmo: sa Mitolohiyang Filipino, isa itong apoy na anyong bola (usually, parang bola) na nagbibigay babala sa mga nakakita nito. Omen/ sign ang makakita ng santelmo. St. Elmo's fire daw ito sa Ingles.  
> \- Sekyu: security guard (sekyuriti)  
> \- Sumilakbo: sumabog/ burst of emotion


End file.
